Please Forgive Me
by svugurl16
Summary: Olivia and Elliot are not seeing eye to eye because Elliot is jealous of her new boyfriend. Will the be able to work through this together or will a very envious Stabler ruin their friendship forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fanfic ever in life so please give positive feedback as well as constructive criticism. Thanks

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT…I REPEAT ****DO NOT**** OWN ANY OF THE RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS. *tear***

It was the end of a long day at the 1-6 when Cragen walked in just as everyone was about to leave.

"We just caught a new case, Benson, Stabler I want you two down at Mercy to interview the vic."

"Yes cap" they both replied in unison.

Recently Olivia had started dated a guy named Kevin who Elliot was becoming increasingly jealous of which is why he has been acting like a complete ass toward Olivia lately.

Both Elliot and Olivia grabbed the coats and rushed to the car. Elliot got in the car and started it up leaving Olivia outside waiting for him to unlock the door. Knowing he was just trying to annoy her Olivia pulled out her own car keys and started walking toward her on duty vehicle, she got in and sped off toward Mercy Hospital. Elliot wasn't expecting her to do that and immediately started to feel bad but he shrugged it off and made his way to the Hospital as well.

When Elliot got to Mercy Olivia was nowhere to be found so he made his way to the nurses' station to get details on the case.

When Olivia first walked into the hospital room there was a small teenager with red hair and the most piecing green yes you ever saw sitting in an over sized hospital bed with bandages on most of her exposed left arm, her right one was in a cast and she was wearing a neck brace as well as a thick bandage on her right temple.

"Hi honey my name is Olivia and I'm a police officer, Olivia said easing toward the bed, what's your name?"

"Please leave me alone I don't wanna talk about it" the girl replied.

"If we don't talk about it then I can't find the man who hurt you so can you start off by telling me you name?" Olivia tried again.

"My name is Abby, Abby Brinson" the girl stated.

"And how old are you Abby?" Olivia asked.

"16."

"Okay Abby I know this is hard for you sweetie, but can you tell me what happened to you tonight?"

"Well Me and my friend Kelsey….i mean Kelsey and I, she corrected, were walking home from the baseball game because they went into overtime and it didn't end till around 10p.m."

"And what is Kelsey's last name?" Olivia asked while jotting down notes

"Peters; so we were walking for about 10 minutes before we got to Kelsey's house, I told her bye and started to walk home…I um live about three blocks away from her, when I got to the corner of my block a white van drove passed, I didn't think anything of it at the time but when it drove around the block for the third time I started to panic so I cut through the ally to try and get home faster."

"Did you happen to see any of the license plate number?" Olivia interrupted.

"Um all I remember was K84; Olivia nodded and encouraged her to continue the story, When I turned into the ally I realized how dark it was so pulled out my cell phone for the light and that's when I felt someone grab me from behind." by this time Abby was sobbing quietly.

"It's okay honey, take your time" Olivia said in her most soothing voice.

"I remember looking back to the street I had come from but the van was blocking the ally, Abby said through tears, before I could even think to scream he hit me in the head with something heavy and I fell to the ground. Then he picked me up and put me in the back of the van and pulled off. We were driving around for what seemed like hours before the driver stopped and jumped over the seat to where I was in the back. And that when he..he…..he pulled down my pant and got on top of me. I was kicking and screaming but he wouldn't budge. I tried to push his off, I promise you I tried but he was too strong."

"its okay honey what happened next?"

"He raped me, she said barely above a whisper, then he dropped me off on the side of the road. I got up and limped to the nearest house when an old lady called 911…and then I was here"

"Okay Abby thank you so much you did great, were gonna find this guy okay."Olivia said with a smile and Abby nodded, with that Olivia walked out of the room past Elliot and began to drive back to the precinct. Elliot took a deep breath and then left as well with Abby's rape kit in hand.

By the time he dropped of the rape kit and walked back in the bull pen it was well past 2a.m and Olivia was sitting at her desk typing aggressively at her computer.

"So what have we got" Elliot asked.

"16 year old female, kidnapped, raped, beaten, and dropped off on the side of the rode" Olivia replied.

"Any suspects?"

"No she didn't get a good look at him, but she said the guy was driving a white van with the partial plate of K84, I ran the plates and the M.O through the system, no match; anything on the rape kit?"

"We got fluids, Warner said she'll run the DNA first thing tomorrow, until then I think we have time to catch a couple hours of sleep, do you want a ride?"

"Oh so now you want me to ride with you." Olivia said harshly.

"Come on liv I was just kidding earlier"

"Well no thanks I already called Kevin to pick me up" Olivia saw a flash of hurt cross his eyes before he put his coat back on and started to storm off. While he was waiting for the elevator he yelled back at her and said

"When this one fucks you over, don't come crying to me" and with that he disappeared.

**SO THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N THIS IS EXACTLY THE SAME AS THE FIRST CHAPTER TWO I POSTED I JUST HAD TO CORRECT A FEW THINGS. SORRY IF I CAUSED ANY CONFUSION!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews…here's chapter two! **

After Elliot left Olivia sat at her desk for another five minutes before Kevin called and said he was outside. She could not believe what she had heard, yes she's had more than her fair share of break ups, and yes she always went to Elliot for comfort, but isn't that what friends are for?

After she got back to her apartment she sat on the couch deep in thought when she heard Kevin's voice.

"Babe it's almost 3 in the morning don't you think it time to go to bed?"

"You go ahead I'll be there in a minute" Olivia said with a weak smile.

Kevin gave her a kiss before disappearing into her bedroom. As soon as he was out of sight Olivia picked up the phone and called Elliot. It rang twice before he picked up

"What do you want?" Elliot said with venom in his voice.

"I want to know what the hell has been up with you lately; I mean we can't even have a conversation anymore without you getting upset and walking out on me, what's up El?"

"Olivia to be honest I don't feel like talking to you about this right now, I'll see you tomorrow, bye"

before She could speak he had already hung up the phone. It took her a while to realize what just happened but she was too tired to fell as hurt as she wanted too, so instead she dragged herself off the couch and head toward the bedroom before she fell into a deep restless sleep.

She awoke the next morning to Kevin placing butterfly kisses up and down her neck. She smiled and scooted closer to him and he pulled her into his arms. She laid there for a long time before she decided to get ready for work. Olivia had been dating Kevin for a little over two months now and even though they have never been intimate because of the whole Sealview thing, they were beginning to fall deeper in love every day.

After a quick shower and a cup of coffee she kissed Kevin good bye and told him to lock up when he left and with that she was on her way back to the precinct.

When she walked into the bullpen the first thing she noticed was that Elliot was sitting on John's desk talking about something and didn't even bother looking up at her when she said good morning. Fin was sitting in Elliot's seat sipping a cup of coffee and working on paperwork.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked Fin.

"I don't know but when I got here Elliot asked if we could switch partners for the day we asked Cragen and he said yes so here I am"

Fin said with a huge grin. Deciding it wasn't the time or place to rip Elliot a new one she calmly nodded and had a seat. "So did he update you on the case we caught last night" she asked.

"Yea Warner got a hit on the DNA for a Sam Meyers, arrested back in 2001 for rape of a 27 year old woman in the Bronx, he was sentenced to 12 years but was out in 6 for good behavior"

"isn't that ironic this time let's make sure we nail his ass to the wall. So when are we gonna pick him up" Olivia said energetically.

"Well that's just the problem, no one has seen or heard from him since he stopped his weekly visits with his parole officer"

"Well he has to be somewhere in the city if he raped Abby last night"

"I know but where?" Just as Fin said that the captain came bursting out of his office

"We have details on Meyer's whereabouts, a concerned citizen called this morning about a strange man driving a white van around the school yard last night, cancel yours plans for tonight because you all are going on a stakeout to see if we can catch him in the act."

The whole squad let out a heavy sigh.

"Until than go home and get some rest because you have a long night ahead of you," and with that he retreated back into his office.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Olivia and Fin remained partners for the stakeout which left Elliot and John stuck together. Although Elliot wasn't particularly fond of spending time with Munch he though anything was better than telling Olivia the truth because the truth was that Elliot was jealous that she was falling in love with another man and no matter how much he tried he could shake the fact that he was the one he wanted her to love.

After three hours of nothing out of the ordinary it was only 10pm but everyone was already growing increasingly restless. It was the middle of the winter but they had to keep the car off so they didn't draw attention to themselves so it was also really cold. Olivia sat in the silence blowing her breath on the window and then drawing heart on in the fog with her finger. Fin, who had been watching her, started laughing.

"What's so funny" she asked

"Just the fact that Olivia "bad-ass" Benson enjoys doodling little hearts on the window"

Olivia tried her best to give him an angry glare but failed miserably.

Back in the car with Munch and Elliot things were not as funny. Much had been going over dozens of government conspiracies for the last hour and Elliot was just about ready to strangle him.

"Munch unless you want me to cuff you and stick you in the trunk until the morning I suggest you shut up"

"Someone's woke up on the wrong side of the bed today"

"Yea well you won't be waking up tomorrow if you keep talking"

"I'm just going to act like you didn't just threaten my life, so why is it that you didn't want to partner with Benson today?"

"Because I don't feel like her going on and on about this Kevin guy" "

Jealous are we?" "NO!" Elliot said a little too quickly.

"Okay Okay no need to get your panties in a bunch."

"Fin I'll be back I'm gonna make a coffee run, want anything?"

"Yea I want a black coffee light on the cream." Olivia said okay and got out the car to walk to the coffee shop around the corner.

"Olivia!" Fin called out just as she was closing the door

"Yea?" "Be careful, we don't know what this guy is capable of"

"thanks Fin but I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, I'll be back in 10 minutes okay" she said with a smile and with that she walked off into the night.

Olivia had been gone no more than 5 minutes when Munch spotted a white van matching Abby's description rounding the corner so he radioed to Fin who was parked on the other side of the block.

"Fin we have a white van matching our guys, he just made a left at the light he's coming your way stand-by."

"Okay I see him" The van passed Fin and kept going down the street.

"He just drove past me but if he sticks to his M.O he'll keep going around until he sees a vic so be on the lookout."

"Okay."

Olivia was just walking out of the coffee shop when the van drove past her but she was too busy sipping her coffee to notice. As she went to cross the ally the van came around again this time it stopped and a very muscular man hopped out and hit Olivia in the head with a brick. She let out a surprised yelp before she fell to the ground and blacked out.

**So that's chapter two. Will Elliot regret being so mean to her? I guess we'll just have to wait and see now won't we. PLEASE REVEIW !  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY I HAD A BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER!**

The guys waited for a couple more minutes to see if Meyers came around again before Munch finally spoke,

"Elliot I think we should go look for him, maybe he was on to us and moved somewhere else."

"Yea your probably right, tell Fin"

"Fin can you here me?"

"Yea,"

"Change of plans were gonna go look for him just in case he managed to get someone without us knowing"

"Alright, you two go ahead I'll catch up in a little while I gotta got get Liv from the coffee shop, she shoulda been back by now."

"Okay, but hurry up"

Fin started driving in the direction of the coffee shop but stopped about a block away when he saw something on the sidewalk. The first thing he noticed when he got out the car was blood splatter on the sidewalk and next to it lied two spilled cups of coffee and a woman's wallet which looked all too familiar. He frantically looked around but Olivia was nowhere to be found.

"FUCK!" Fin shouted

When Elliot and Munch heard him yell they went to go see if he found anything. All they saw when they got there was Fin standing there with a worried look on his face, frantically trying to call someone. They then hopped out of the car they took in the scene before them to figure out what was wrong.

Elliot bent down and picked up the wallet.

"Damn it Munch I think he got another victim, Fin what all did you see…and where is Liv?"

"He got her Elliot" Fin said apologetically, "She was out of my sight for five fucking minutes and he got her.

His words didn't register to Elliot until he opened the wallet and saw a picture of a very happy Olivia kissing Kevin on the cheek.

"Seriously Fin, This isn't funny!"

"I called her three times and she's not picking up"

* * *

About 5 minutes after she had been knocked unconscious Olivia started to wake up to her phone vibrating in her pocket. She moaned and tried to sit up but immediately regretted it when a wave of pain in her head caused her to fall back down letting out a small whimper.

"Awake are we?" A husky voice called from the front of the van.

"Where am I, wait who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"Oh don't worry well get to that soon enough"

"I'm a cop and my partner is probably looking for me as we speak" Olivia said trying her best to hide the fear in her voice.

"I figured that when I saw your badge but I guess that's just an added bonus and about your partner, that's a risk I'm willing to take."

Olivia scanned the area for a way to get out when she recognized where she was. It was the van Abby talked about. Panic set in as she realized exactly who he was and what his plan was to do with her. She quickly sat up ignoring the protest her body gave and started banging on the wall and screaming for help.

"If I were you I'd stop now because you don't want to piss me off"

"Screw you" Olivia said then she continued to pound her fist against the walls of the van.

The car came to a screeching halt causing her to fly into the back of his seat and hit her head again.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! No one can hear you anyway."

"Look, you can still get out of this if you if you just let me go; you don't need any more charges added on top of the kidnapping"

"Nan, I'd rather have a little fun before I go back in" He said as he hopped over the seat and grabbed her up off the floor by her hair and wrapped one of his muscular arms securely around her waist.

"Don't touch me" Olivia said through gritted teeth as she tried in vain to free herself from his grip.

"Look here bitch, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Meyers said holding her tight and rubbing his big rough hands all over her body.

Olivia started to become frantic when she felt his erection pressing against her stomach. She remembered not too long ago when she was in this same predicament with Harris and that's when she lost it. She stated punching and kicking and every direction desperately trying to get away from him. She was slightly satisfied when her fist connected with his face causing him yell out in pain and remove his arm from her waist to rub his now throbbing lip. As he was trying to recover she jumped over the seat and hopped out the driver's side door and stated running as fast as she could. After she didn't see him anymore she hid in the alley behind a dumpster and pulled out her phone to call Elliot.

"Elliot can you please come get me" Olivia said in a shaky voice.

"Olivia! Oh my god are you okay, where are you, did that son of a bitch hurt you?"

"El calm down I think I lost him just can you get down here quick before he comes back."

"Where are you?"

"Um I don't know but there's an abandon school across the street with a big purple jungle gym, wait let me see if I can see the street sign….."

Just as Olivia crawled from behind the dumpster to see the sign, Meyers was right there and by the look on his face he was really pissed off. As soon as she got up to run he jumped on her, tackling her to the ground and knocking the wind out of her lungs. He rolled her over to where she was on her back and started ripping at her clothes.

"Now you're really gonna get it."

"NO! PLEASE! STOP! LET GO OF ME! ELLIOT! ELLIOT!" Olivia screamed trying her best to fight him off.

"Leave her alone stupid bastard" Elliot yelled into the phone "I'm on my way Liv" He said before hanging up the phone and getting into the car.

"Where is she Elliot?"

"Look for an abandon school with a purple jungle gym, it has to be somewhere nearby because it's only been about 15 minutes since he got her." Elliot said as he pulled off with his siren blaring.

Munch and Fin also hopped in the car and started driving.

"Purple jungle gym, purple jungle gym" Fin chanted over and over while Munch drove. "Something about a purple jungle gym is familiar….THAT'S IT! When I was in elementary school I remember we had this big purple jungle gym and our teacher always reminded us that we had the only one like it."Fin picked up his radio and practically yelled the name and school of the address to Elliot.

Not even two minutes later Elliot pulled up to the school and as soon as he got out of the car he heard Olivia screaming and crying at the top of her lungs. As he got closer to where her screams were coming from they suddenly stopped then he saw a man sprint from the alley with his hands covered in blood .

**So that's chapter three love it? Hate it? Let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED BUT HIGH SCHOOL JUST STARTED BACK (YAY FOR MY JUNIOR YEAR!) ANY WAY HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**** :(**

CHAPTER 4

As Munch and Fin turned the corner they saw Meyers running down the street covered in blood, Fin immediately hopped out the car and started to chase him. Not even two blocks later Fin tackled him to the ground and slapped hand cuffs on him.

"Sam Meyers you are under arrest for the rape of Abby Brinson and whatever you've done to detective Olivia Benson, You have the right to remain silent."

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Meyers yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…."

"I AIN'T DO NOTHING WRONG! "

"You have the right to an attorney…"

"THOSE SLUTS DESERVED IT!"

"If you can't afford it, one will be appointed to you"

* * *

When Elliot saw the man running from the ally instead of chasing after him he ran straight into the ally to make sure Olivia was okay. When he approached her he saw a sight he would never forget. Olivia was unconscious and lying on the ground face-up, a small pool of blood forming at her temple, her button down was ripped open and she was completely naked from the waist down. Elliot took off his jacket to cover her and then pulled out his radio.

"SUV portable to base, Elliot said with tears in his eyes and a very shaky voice, I need a bus to the ally by Jefferson Elementary, officer down, I repeat officer down!"

He threw the radio to the side before returning to Olivia and cradling her in his arms.

"Olivia please forgive me for being such an ass, I need you so bad, don't leave me, god Olivia please don't leave me."

When the ambulance pulled up they had to literally pry Olivia out of Elliot's arms. They loaded her in the ambulance and told Elliot it wasn't enough room for him to ride so he stood there with tears running freely down his face, as he watched the ambulance speed off into the night. When the ambulance was no longer in sight Elliot got in his car and began driving towards the hospital.

Munch and Fin had called for backup to take Meyers back to the prescient so they could go back and see if Olivia was okay. As they were driving back to the school Elliot called and told them what had happened and as soon as they hung up they too sped in the direction of the hospital.

Elliot, Fin, Munch, Cragen, Kevin, and Casey all sat in the waiting room, it had been three hours since Olivia was brought there and no one was telling them anything on her condition. Just as Elliot was about to give in to his famous Stabler rage, the doctor walked in the waiting room with a grim look on his face.

"I'm Olivia Benson's doctor, Dr. Greene, is there a Kevin Leonard here?" He asked looking around

"That's me, doctor is she okay?"

Just as he asked that Elliot hoped out of his chair.

"What the hell I'm her next of kin anything you can tell him you can tell me!"

"Actually Sir my records show Ms. Benson changed it about a month ago so Mr. Leonard, could we could go somewhere more private so I can discuss Olivia's condition.

After Kevin and the doctor walked out into the hallway Elliot stood there in disbelief.

"How could she change her next of kin without telling me? She barely even knows that prick and he just waltz in here like he's known her forever! How could she do this to me?"

He said to no one specifically.

"Well you have been a dick to her lately maybe she just got tired of it. Munch said. But don't sweat it man let's just hope she's okay before you start getting angry at her again"

With that Elliot sat back down, put his head in his hands and stated to cry for the second time that night.

* * *

"After three hours we finally managed to get Ms. Benson stable but I'd like to warn you what to expect before you go in to see her, Dr. Greene said to Kevin in the hallway, she suffered a severe concussion from a blow to the temple so she'll be out for at least a couple more hours because of the medication we gave her, she also has a broken left arm, three fractured ribs, and quite a few cuts and bruises, but the worst injury for her was probably the rape. We did a rape kit but based on what detective Stabler told the paramedics he ran the perp off before he could finish so unfortunately there were no fluids..."

"STOP, JUST STOP, I just want to see her, please let me see her" Kevin said on the verge of tears.

"Sure." The doctor said as he led Kevin to Olivia's room. "Now she's hooked up to a lot of machines but you're more than welcomed to touch her, I'll be down the hall if you need me. "

As Kevin approached her bedside he burst out in tears.

"Olivia I'm so sorry this happened to you, If I could I promise I'd take it all away because I love you so much. Please wake up for me baby, I need to know yours okay." He whispered to her.

When she still didn't open her eyes he collapsed into the chair by her bed and cried his self to sleep.

* * *

Back in the waiting room once Elliot's tears subsided the anger returned, he stood up and started to leave.

"Where the hell are you going?" Fin asked.

"Obviously she doesn't need me anymore so I'm going home; don't bother calling me when she wakes up" Elliot said as he stormed out of the waiting room.

Cragen, Fin, Munch, and Casey just stared at the door in disbelief before the noticed Dr. Greene approaching them.

"Are you all here for Ms. Benson?"

"Yes" They replied in unison.

"In the long run Olivia is going to be fine but she's going to have to stay here for a couple days just to make sure but unfortunately visiting hours are over but you all can come back first thing in the morning to see her" The doctor said.

To tired and grief stricken to protest they all got up and headed home.

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I'VE BEEN SOOOOOO BUSY LATELY. HOPEFULLY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

So without further ado, here's chapter four.

**Chapter 5**

After leaving the hospital Elliot was furious, he pulled up to his apartment building and instead of getting out; he sat in car trying to process all the emotions he was feeling. After about 10 minutes he got out and walked up to his apartment. As soon as the door was closed behind him he started punching the wall as hard as he could and only when he became completely exhausted did he stop and slide to the floor sobbing quietly for his partner and best friend, Olivia.

* * *

Eight hours later…

_She was back in that ally with the crushing weight of Meyers on top of her. She felt his hands grabbing roughly at her clothes and touching her body. She heard him panting heavily as he violated her and she was powerless to stop him._

Kevin saw Olivia stirring and started softly calling her name.

"Olivia, Livy, come on baby wake up."

"No…stop…please…please" Olivia whimpered

"Baby it's me Kevin, your safe now please wake up." He continued to try and coax her out of the nightmare.

After a couple more minutes her eyes fluttered open. At first she had a look of utter fear on her face before she recognized her surroundings.

"KEVIN!" Olivia said as she threw herself in his arm and began crying out of relief. He was shocked at her reaction at first but he returned her embrace and started stroking her hair.

"Shhh it's okay Livy, I got ya babe, it's alright, don't cry"

"It's not okay Kev, he raped me!"

"I know hun; just relax your safe now and no matter what I'm here for you, he can't hurt you anymore."

After hearing that Olivia relaxed back in bed and took a deep breath.

"How long was I out?"

"Damn near 12 hours, you had everyone worried sick."

"Sorry." She mumbled under her breathe.

"Don't be, I'm just glad you're awake." He said with pure love and sincerity in his voice.

"Why don't you go home so you can get ready for work, you're probably already late" Olivia said with a sad smile"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Please, I'll be fine Kev go ahead"

Reluctantly Kevin agreed. He stood up from his chair and leaned in for a kiss but immediately regretted it when Olivia let out a small gasp and turned her head. He stood straight up and with an apologetic look on his face he left the room.

A while after Kevin left, an older women in Scooby doo scrubs walked in.

"Hello Ms. Benson, glad to see you're finally awake. I'm nurse Roberts and I'm just going to take your vitals" she said as she secured a blood pressure cuff around Olivia's arm. "It's good your partner found you when he did because that concussion was really severe." Olivia just stared at the cuff as the nurse pumped air into it. "Okay so all your vitals are normal so you should be out of here within the next 24 to 48 hours but until then take it easy okay." Olivia just nodded and watched as the nurse left the room.

* * *

Back at the precinct Much, Fin, and Cragen sat in the squad room in complete silence. They had just sent Sam Meyers to central booking and his arrangement was scheduled for the next day. They had more than enough evidence to put him away for a very long time so now they were just waiting to hear about Olivia's condition.

After what seemed like hours of silence the phone in Cragen's office began to ring. When he walked back into the squad room he was smiling from ear to ear.

"That was Kevin, Olivia's awake."

With that said all three men grabbed their coats and headed for the hospital.

* * *

Kevin also called Elliot but he didn't answer the phone so he left a message instead:

"Hey Elliot…um it's Kevin I just called to tell you that Olivia is awake and I'm sure she'd love to see you…So umm…yea just drop by as soon as you get this message. She's on the fourth floor in room 416...uh okay bye."

Elliot sat with his back against the wall still in the same spot from the night before. As he heard Kevin's voice on his answering machine he began to once again get angry.

"_I should've been there when she woke up. Oh my god she she'll never forgive me. I'm supposed to be there for her but instead I'm curled up on the floor like a selfish, jealous, moron. I don't deserve her at all, even as a friend."_ Elliot thought to himself.

He then got up, went into the kitchen and pulled out a brand new bottle of vodka. He drank until all his regret, jealousy, and pain went away as well as his balance disappeared.

After several attempts to stand he managed to make it the ten steps to the couch before he drifted off into a restless, alcohol induced sleep.

* * *

When Cragen, Munch, and Fin got to the hospital, Cragen decided to go in first because he had to get back to the station soon. As soon as he walked into Olivia's room he could not stop smiling.

"Hey Cap." Olivia said in a voice coated in sleep.

"Hey Liv, We thought we lost you there for a minute," Cragen said with happy tears streaming down his face.

"Come on cap don't get all mushy on me"

"Sorry I'm just so happy your okay, and just so you know the precincts not the same without you and we can't wait to have you back—you are coming back aren't you?"

Olivia put her head down and stared intently at her lap before she finally answered.

"I'm sorry Don but it's just too early to tell."

"I completely understand, but whenever you decide to come back we'll welcome you with open arms" Cragen said with a warm smile.

"I really appreciate that."

"Well I gotta get going we got all rookies in the squad room so I have to get back before the completely destroy it."

"Okay bye Cap, thanks for stopping bye" Olivia said with a small chuckle.

"No problem"

About 5 minutes after Cragen left, Munch and Fin walked in together. He had warned them how banged up she looked but her appearance still took them by surprise.

She had a thick white bandage around here head, a cast on her arm, and black and blue bruises adorned almost every inch of her perfect olive skin.

Fin and Munch stood frozen in the door way.

"I look that bad huh?" Olivia asked seeing the expression on their faces.

Fin was the first to speak.

"Naw baby girl were just…were just glad you're alive"

"Yea Liv you scared the shit out of us" Munch added

"By the way Liv you still owe me some coffee" Fin joked.

"No I think YOU owe ME some coffee after all of this" Olivia said with a huge smile on her face.

Seeing her smile warmed both of their hearts and they immediately relaxed. They stayed and talked for a couple hours before she asked the inevitable question.

"Um a guy…where's El?"

"He's…um not doing so hot right now. Just give him some time he'll come around." Fin replied

"He's mad at me isn't he? The nurse said he was the one who found me, he's mad because I was too weak to fight off that bastard right?" Olivia said with unshed tears in her eyes.

"You know Stabler he's just being an ass right now, he'll come through." Much said squeezing her hand reassuringly.

When he touched her she quickly snatched her hand away. It was then that the tears started to flow.

"I'm so sorry Liv…" Munch started before she spoke again.

"I really appreciate you stopping by, but if you don't mind I want to be alone for a bit." She said forcing a smile.

"No problem." They replied in unison "Uh...see you later." And just like that she was once again alone with her thoughts.

_**WILL ELLIOT COME AND APOLOGIZE OR IS THERE FRIENDSHIP OVER FOREVER? I GUESS YOU HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!**_

**&& PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION….DID I SAY PLEASE?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE AND I'M SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING BUT ENOUGH EXCUSES HERE IS CHAPTER 6 OF "PLEASE FORGIVE ME".**

When Elliot woke up it was about 1 in the morning the next day. As soon as he sat up, all of the past few days' events came crashing down on him. Deciding to stop feeling sorry for himself, Elliot got up to go take a shower because today he was going to see his friend.

* * *

Olivia lay awake alone in her hospital room just as Munch and Fin had left her. Kevin had not came back to see her and after trying to reach him four times Olivia started to get worried. She shook it off for the moment because her mind was already clouded with thoughts about Elliot.

"What if he never speaks to me again?" "What if he can't bear to even look at me after what he saw?" "I don't know how things would work out at the prescient if he's embarrassed to even talk to me."

All of that and more continued to run through her head, until she heard a timid knock on the door before it slowly swung open.

"Elliot!" she gasped.

"Hi Liv, how are you feeling?" Elliot said still standing in front of the now closed door.

"How did you get in here visiting hours are over."

"I just showed them my badge and they didn't ask any questions." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Well..so..what do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize."

When he said that, Olivia shook her head in disbelief.

"Apologize for what?"

"For not being there for you like a best friend should. If I wasn't being such an ass, we still would've been partners that day and then all of this never would've happened!" Elliot said slightly raising his voice with each sentence.

"Whoa El calm down, none of this is your fault. If that's the case I should have ran faster, or fought harder or did something to stop him from raping me. I shouldn't have let that creep even sneak up on me like he did, or I should have….."

"Hey hey, Olivia please don't do this." Elliot said as he sat on her hospital bed on the verge of tears himself. "It doesn't matter now as long as you are here with me, safe and alive because when I found you I wanted to die because it hurt so bad to see you like that. My life literally stopped at that moment Liv and I don't know if it would have ever started back up if I lost you."

It was then that he lost all control and started to openly sob into her shoulder as she held him, whispering occasionally that she was okay and wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Back at the apartment he and Olivia shared, Kevin sat alone in bed crying as the full impact of everything that had happened in the past few days weighed heavy on him. Olivia was the woman that he loved deeply and really wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but with her job putting her in harm's way 24/7 he didn't think he could handle the consent scares. The only choice he had left was to end things now with Olivia before something else happened to her because he just knew he couldn't deal with the aftermath of losing her. Kevin had already packed his bags and had them sitting at door; all he was waiting for now is when to break the news to her.

* * *

"Does the name Abby Brinson ring a bell Sammy boy?" Fin asked as he slapped the picture of the 16 year old in front of Meyers.

"Never seen her before in my life" He said not even breaking a sweat.

"Well it's pretty hard to get your DNA inside someone you never met don't you think?" Munch's voice boomed from the background. " You see your not to good at this whole lying thing because you don't sound the least bit convincing, now tell us why you picked her?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Well how about Detective Benson, why did you choose her?"

"You got me on that one" Meyers said laughing. "I personally had nothing against her but that was a nice piece of ass! As a matter of fact since you don't have a clue as to what's going on, why am I still here?" He asked confidently.

"Because we need your confession in order to lock you away for a very long time and to keep this case out of court so the victims don't have to testify" Fin said.

"Well I think there's more to the story you'd probably like to hear, and I'll tell you everything as soon as you give me a deal."

"There is nothing that you could possibly say to get you out of this mess you son of a bitch!"

"Nothing except the fact that someone hired me to do this, and the first broad was just a decoy to get closer to this Benson bitch; and that's all I'm saying without a deal on the table buddy" Meyer's said smugly.

When he said this both Munch and Fin's mouths dropped. Who in world would want to hurt someone as loving as Olivia? She did not deserve that and whoever hired this prick was going to have hell to pay.

"Tell us all you know first and we'll decide if its worth a deal" Munch said.

"Sounds fair enough."

SO THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW :)


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Hospital**

After five long minutes of crying Elliot lifted up his head and stared into Olivia's eyes. Feel self-conscious and exposed she averted he gaze to the door.

"Liv look at me please" she didn't budge. "Look at me Olivia," he said again in a voice laced with tears.

She slowly turned her head and it was that moment when Elliot saw the deep scars Meyers had left on her soul. She had a look in her eyes that could not be described in words. It's was like starring into a dark ocean in the dead of winter. One by one hot tears slid slowly down her bruised cheek.

"Elliot, what I am going to do? I can't deal with deal with this. I can't deal with knowing I let somebody take over my body against my will. When he was inside of me and touching me in places that I should be in controlled of, all I kept thinking was I hope he kills me after this. The physical pain was nothing compared to the mental anguish he put me through."

When Elliot looked obviously dumbfounded and didn't answer Olivia looked away again. "Exactly" she said.

* * *

**Olivia and Kevin's Apartment**

Deciding he could not tell her in person Kevin wrote Olivia a letter.

_"Dear Olivia,_  
_I would like to start off by saying how much I love you. These past couple months have been both the best and worst of my life. I say this because every second I am in your presence I feel like the luckiest man alive but I can't deal with the uncertainties that lie ahead if us. Every time you went to work I would literally be on my knees praying for your safe return. I was a nervous wreck every second you were not with me and when I got that phone call about you being hurt, I died a little. Basically what I am saying is that I can't live like this anymore. You are so damn beautiful both inside and out but I have to walk away from this relationship. I am simply not strong enough to cope with your job. I wish you a speedy recovery and hope you can someday find someone to love every aspect of your life and I'm sorry I couldn't do it baby. Please don't hate me._  
_Yours Truly_  
_- Kevin 3_

He placed it on the coffee table in the living room along with some get well soon balloons and with that he was gone.

* * *

**Back at the Precinct**

"Your precious Detective Benson is not as likeable as you all might think. As a matter of fact the man who hired me must have really hated the bitch. I don't know how you could hate her though with a body like that. Surprised he didn't want to fuck her himself. Oh well his loss" Meyers said with a shrug.

With an annoyed look on his face Fin spoke, "Enough with the bullshit asshole, you have 30 minutes to tell us the whole story before we lock away for so long you'll miss out on the next 10 presidential elections."

"Haha I apologize detectives, does the name Mike Jergens ring a bell?"

At the sound of that name Det. Munch left the room in a hurry. He went into the file room and began desperately searching for why that name sounded so familiar.

Fin looked at the door then back at Meyers with a puzzled expression, "Who is that?"

"You'll have to figure out for yourselves, now as for my deal…."

"Screw you scum bag, if you were smart you would've asked for a lawyer ahead of time," Fin got up and opened the door to the interrogation room. "Officers please escort Mr. Meyer to the tombs."

"NO MAN YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, WE HAD A DEAL!" He yelled as they dragged him out of the room

* * *

**Hospital**

It was now 10am and Elliot was across the room sleep on one of those hospital roll away beds while Olivia was awake trying to reach Kevin on his cell.

"Hi you have reached Kevin Reed at 212-555-5555 please leave a message after the tone, thank you."

Olivia whispered into the receiver careful not to wake Elliot, "Kevin this is Olivia I know you had to work overnight so you're probably sleeping, but please call me when you wake up we need to talk about something."

The truth is Olivia had been up all night thinking about breaking it off with Kevin. After together two whole months Olivia was finally starting to feel comfortable enough with him to go all the way. She was seriously considering being intimate with him because they were in love, then this happened. It was not only about Olivia having no desire to have sex again but it was the fact that she went into full protection mode. After her initial outcry and getting over the shock of the situation she was beginning to shut down. She just wanted to be alone forever.

When she saw Elliot began to stir, she laid down and pretended to be asleep.

"Olivia, Liv…Liv you're not fooling anyone. I heard you on the phone."

She slowly opened her eyes with defeat and sat up.

"Eavesdropping on me Stabler?"

"No you just can't whisper," Elliot said with a chuckle, but seeing the lack of emotion on her face he got serious. "What are you thinking right now?"

"I'm thinking I want to go home, can you take me home, Kevin's not answering."

"Umm let me check with the Doctor first I'll be right back," he said deciding now was not the time to argue about what he though was best.

A couple minutes later Elliot comeback with the Doctor.

"Hello Ms. Benson, how are you feeling today?"

"As good as to be expected, can I go home yet?"

"We really wanted to observe you another night but if you insists,

"I do."

"Okay well your arm has been set but you need to come back in a week to have a proper case put on, also you rape kit had been sent to the lab and the results will be forwarded to the police," Olivia visibly cringed as the thought. "As for your concussion, have someone stay over and observe you over the next 48 hours and if you feel nauseated or start vomiting come back immediately understand?"

"Yes."

"Okay one of the nurses will be in with your discharge papers.

"Thank you."

45 minutes later Olivia and Elliot sat in the car on their way to her apartment.

* * *

**Sorry for the absence I will try my hardest to update constantly. **

**Please Review it gives me motivation and it lets me know if anyone is actually still reading this lol.  
**


End file.
